Falling
by ioweyouaphonebox
Summary: Castiel is slowly losing his grace. Also, excuse any mistakes.
1. Only him and the Winchesters

Falling is just like flying.  
Losing his grace was the most unexpected way Castiel thought heaven would use as a punishment.  
Being with the Winchester's has it's perks, and being with Dean was honestly the only thing that keeps him alive. It doesn't matter how unrealistic it may seem. And somehow he understands that their relationship ,helps Dean too, if only a bit.  
The hunter had and will always be there for him. Always willing to help no matter the cost or for what. His electric green eyes blazed slightly when Castiel would tell him about what heaven did to him or earth and whenever he talked about what heaven was planning on doing, or sometimes they filled with concern and a hint of sadness and he stayed close to him.  
He remembered an old expression, that stated how actions spoke louder than words and whenever Dean would hug him or kiss him softly, promising to be with him, the expression would suddenly make sense in his mind.  
And sometimes when Dean would gesture with his hands to sit with him or lie with him and they would talk and talk, until The morning darkened, the expression got a little dimmer. But that's not important.  
When Heaven decided that they would no longer turn a blind eye to the fact that Castiel, in no way, will ever hurt the Winchesters, they found no use for him.  
It didn't even pass the angel's mind.  
The tips of his wings beginning to turn into a soft grey, slowly but surely, barely noticeable. Once they were seen Castiel put it down to the aftermath of a simple fast flight, although he did get a little twinge somewhere.  
After all, feathers were known to be delicate things, even if in reality they were the only thing most angels depended on.  
Then the grey got darker and duller until it merged into a horrid black and blossomed outwards, contaminating the others.  
And that was when he finally understood. When he realised what was happening.  
In hindsight, if he had dwelled on that twinge a little longer, he could have realised earlier.  
And, perhaps, they could have stopped it.  
Him and the Winchesters. 


	2. Not a sound

The feather swirled down to the floor of the motel, landing softly, not making a sound. 


	3. I could never tell you

"Castiel! You better get your feathery ass down here! I need you!"  
The flutter of wings reached Dean's ears and he swivelled around to find the angel curiously looking at him, he hadn't been able to sleep away the red that tinted the rims of his eyes.  
"Cas, are you okay?" Dean narrowed his eyes and stepped forward slowly as if he might startle the angel if he rushed.  
This just made Castiel annoyed although he could not identify why.  
Nevertheless, Castiel could barely keep eye contact before he could feel his eyes watering dangerously again.  
Those green eyes, helplessly searching, trying their hardest to figure out what was wrong, and if he just made contact, just a little glimpse. he was afraid the hunter would figure it out. It was in his nature.  
He didn't want that.  
"I'm fine" He muttered, to what he must have thought as convincing.  
"No, you're not" Was the simple response.  
And yes, he may have been right but being a burden is not what he wanted to be.  
"Of course I am, Dean. I'm always fine."  
"Don't you dare, Castiel"  
Dean's rough hands, worn from hunting, landed on each cheek and gently pulled his face, that was looking at the floor upwards so that they were now face to face.  
"Don't you dare lie to me." There was a harsh edge to his tone and the silence that followed, spoke louder than ever, the unspoken words told of all the countless times Dean had been let down, if only a little, and no matter how unintentional it had been.  
"Talk to me"  
No.  
"What did you need help with?"  
"Nothing!" Dean wretched his hands away and crossed them. "I just said that so you could come, okay?"  
"Dean, I-I'm sorry"  
Dean raised his hand, gesturing for him to stop.  
"Save it. I don't want to hear it, just tell me what's wrong"  
"Please De-"  
"Tell. Me. Please"  
His hunter was set in his ways. Needing to help was one of them. Along with many others.  
"O-okay" Castiel nodded, he could trust Dean. So, he went and sat on one of the beds, Dean following and instead of sitting laid down carefully. Cas soon followed his movements preferring to be close to Dean.  
And he told him everything 


End file.
